Imprisoned Life
by chelsphoenix-attack
Summary: First it's the dark circles on the trees and then Izumi..........


IMPRISONED LIFE  
  
Chapter 1: The Dark Circle.  
  
I was writing this during science class. It was for hell boring! There's no way I am going to sit there listening to Mr. Phillips blabbing on and on about PH scales. And there's no way I am going to listen to my classmates asking stupid questions, like for god's sake there was nothing about the subject. Anyways just remember that this story is PG 13. So Beware! Nah! Just kidding. But still I'm not joking about the PG 13 part.  
  
Aurora was wandering aimlessly through Sandiya Forest near her home. She was thinking about the shape she saw on the tree in her yard. It was the shape of a circle marked with dark lines inside the circle. What could it mean? She thought. And what is that little figure in the circle. She snapped out of he thoughts when she saw a black figure rushed past her. It seems to be going the direction of her house. Curiously Aurora followed the black figure from a distance. The black figure was not going to her house at all. In fact it went past the house. Where is it going? Thought Aurora.  
  
*********************** ********Tokyo High*****************************  
  
Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggg! The sound of the Tokyo High dismissal bell rang. Thirteen- year- old Izumi was walking down the hallway when her D- scanner beeped. Kouji's, Junpei's, Tomoki's, Kouchi's and Takuya's were all beeping. Soon the hallway was filled with only the beeping of the D- scanners. Everyone was staring at the six legendary warriors. " Dark circle found on every tree near a ten- year- old girl's home." Whispered the D- scanners. The six legendary warriors ran out of the school. " Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they all yelled at the same time. They followed their D- scanners. Guiding them closer and closer to the forest. Uh- Oh! What will they find?  
  
******************************* The jail cell******************************  
  
Aurora was still following the mysterious figure. Unfortunately for Aurora, the figure saw she was following it. Why is the girl chasing me? What does she want from me? Thought the figure. The thing seemed to slow down. It knocked on the steel door. " Come in Renamon." Came a voice behind the door. The digimon entered, " I drew the dark circles!" Renamon said. " Great job, Renamon! Now you need to put them on other trees. Darken the previous ones you've drawn." Replied Kuribohmon. " While I was coming back here to give you the news, I can sense a girl is following me and I think she's outside right now! Renamon told Kuribohmon." Then, where are your manners? Invite her in." Kuribohmon asked. " You! Get in here!" Renamon shouted at Aurora. " Be kind to the little one, Renamon!" Kuribohmon said gently. Nervously, Aurora entered the cell.  
  
Just then the six legendary warriors appeared into sight just as Aurora entered the cell. " Who the hell are you? Asked Renamon. " Renamon! Why are you so mean? Invite the guests in!" Kuribohmon said again. " Where are your manners?" The six legendary warriors entered. " Oh my god! It's the legendary warriors!" yelled Aurora, when she saw who entered. " Legendary warriors, eh? Renamon get them." Kuribohmon ordered. Renamon jumped onto the nearest legendary warrior. That happened to be Tomoki. " Get off me." Tomoki shouted as he pushed Renamon off. "Alright, Tomoki! Cheered the gang, six against one, but it's not enough. Renamon is just too strong for them.  
  
Aurora feels self- pity. Why do I have to be so curious? Why do I have to be a big mouth? This wouldn't happen if I didn't scream out! Aurora thought. Was it all her fault or did Kuribonmon know all along? None of the legendary warriors notice that Aurora was being put in a water cage. Every one was too busy fighting to notice any thing. 'Bakas. You won't beat me! I'll be right back!" shouted Renamon. In a mist, Kuribohmon, Renamon left, taking Aurora with them "Damn, we failed to catch Renamon again!" Junpei said.  
  
********************* *********The secret cave****************************  
  
Renamon, Kuribohmon and Aurora came to a stop in front of a dark cave. The cave was sealed with titanium metal. Renamon entered the password 0- 712- 0815. They walked in and the door shut behind them. Where are they taking me? Why do I have to be so curious? I should never have entered the place. Thought Aurora.  
  
Aurora was finally released and she saw a boy about her age and went over to him. " Hi! I'm Aurora Amino. What's yours?" Aurora introduced. " Seikei Kimono. I'm eleven years! How old are you?" he asked. " Ten" " I was kidnapped here at age ten and this is the last play you want to be! You wouldn't believe what I heard the other day. Kuribohmon is going to need 8 more children, and then he can do an experiment. He is going to change us into evil digimons." Seikei whispered. "Digimons? Change us into digimons? Why?" asked Aurora in disbelief. " Yes! They are going to change us into digimons. Because Renamon is Kuribohmon's only helper and he needs more." Seikei explained.  
  
******************************* Izumi's home*****************************  
  
" We had permission to take Aurora's diary from her parents. Why can't we read it?" asked Junpei. "Because, Junpei, it is not your business!" Tomoki exclaimed. " So? It wouldn't hurt to take a peek." Junpei resisted. " Well, okay! If we get in trouble, it's your fault Junpei." Kouichi said.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is just any normal days in school. Math is boring as usual Thank God it was the last period! I was looking out the window and I saw the six legendary warriors fighting. I thought they were just in books, but they were actually real. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought they were playing a trick on me. But when I closed them and open them again, they were still there. I knew I wasn't dreaming. When I told my parents they simply said " You're just dreaming. There are no such things as legendary warriors. They are just in books." Why would they think I was dreaming? I just don't get it.  
Aurora  
  
" Well there, Junpei, happy?" Tomoki asked. " No! I want to read more!" Junpei whined. " Oh! Stop whining already! We have some serious work to do!" said Takuya. " I want to read the diary!" Junpei whined again. " You know, Junpei, you're such and idiot and I know you're not the only one, but this time the goggle boy is right. We have some serious things to do, but if you still insist on reading the diary, you can read it yourself. We're off!" Kouji said.  
  
**************************** The cave***********************************  
  
" Your majesty!" What are we going to do with the children if we're not changing them into digimons?" Renamon asked. " You'll see!" Kuribohmon replied.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Uh- oh! What evil plan does Kuribohmon have in mind? And which one did Junpei pick, help his friends, or stay stubborn and keep on reading the diary? Find out on the next digimon digital monsters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Phew! Finally, finally with one chapter. The people who are reading this, don't even think about asking me about the dark circle, because I am not telling!  
  
Chapter 2: The Dark Circle2: In time  
  
Instead of watching T.V on Sunday night, I spent it writing chapter two of " Imprisoned Life." Remember? Kuribohmon is not changing Aurora and Seikei to evil digimons? And were they able to capture all ten children? Were they able to draw all the dark circles on the trees? Find out on this chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Okay! Okay! I'm helping you guys, only because I am madly in love with Izumi." Junpei said grinning. " Eeeww! Who would like you? You're a snob!" Izumi replied to Junpei in disgust. " Oh! Don't worry, Izumi, you will someday." Junpei said still grinning. " Eeeww! Stay away from me, jackass! I would never love you!" Izumi screamed. " Yeah stay away from Izumi, Junpei!" Kouji said. " Yeah!" everyone else agreed. Izumi stuck her tongue out at Junpei. Izumi hugged Kouji and whispered. " Thank you, Kouji." " No problem!" Kouji muttered blushing.  
  
************************ The jail Cell***********************************  
  
" Kuribohmon, how many more children do we need?" Renamon asked. " Eight more! Then we will hypnotize them and get them to tell us all about the legendary warriors. When we have all the information we need about the legendary warriors and then we will kill them once and for all." Kuribohmon replied.  
  
" Did you hear that, Seikei? They are going to kill the legendary warriors. It's all my..." Aurora started. " It's no one's fault, Aurora." Interrupted Seikei as if he could read Aurora's mind. " Kids our age are always curious about things like this. There's nothing to worry about. We'll just need to think of a plan to keep him from kidnapping the other eight children he had in mind and another plan to get out of here!" Seikei reassured. By the time Seikei finished talking Aurora had started crying. " It's all my fault! I shouldn't have followed Renamon. I should never scream out that the legendary warriors are here." Cried Aurora between sobs. " Aurora, it was not your fault. How else do you think I got here? I was curious just like you were. Renamon caught my eye so I followed her and I ended up here. Everyone our age is curious! It's normal, Aurora." Seikei said softly.  
  
*********************** Aurora's home***********************************  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Junpei hit the door impatiently. The door opened narrowly. When Mrs. Amino saw who was at the door she opened it widely to let the children in. " Welcome, my dears." Mrs. Amino said to six- some, motioning them to enter. " What brings you here?" asked Mrs. Amino. " Well, you see," Junpei began. " is it okay if we read Aurora's diary?" He finished. " Sure! That's why I gave it to you." Mrs. Amino replied. " I want to know what my daughter wrote. Can you read it to me, Izumi?" asked Mr. Amino. " Sure!" Izumi answered. She started reading: Dear Diary,  
  
Today was not a pleasant day at all. I got blamed for something I didn't do. I was just doing my work like I was supposed to. When Mrs. Johnson went out of the room, the class started fooling around. Some boys threw spitballs on the black board. Unfortunately for me, the spitballs were stuck. When Mrs. Johnson came back she was surprised to see spitballs on the blackboard. She was angry, and frustrated. " Who did this? Admit right now." Mrs. Johnson asked in an angry voice. When no one answered the three boys who did it pointed at me. Mrs. Johnson saw them pointing at me and I was sent down to the principal's office. I tried explaining the incident to Mr. Lokio. He listened patiently and as I was speaking tears came to my eyes. When I was done, Mr. Lokio said that I'm not in trouble. Instead he called down the three boys who blamed me for the incident. They came down and apologize to the principal. They promised never to do it again. Yeah, like they wouldn't.  
  
Aurora  
  
" Wow!" whispered Izumi. " I wonder why she never told us," Mr. Amino said. Everyone jumped at his voice for no one has spoken during the time Izumi was reading. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The D- tectors went off. What was their message?  
  
************************* The jail cell***********************************  
  
" Seikei, I want to tell you something." Aurora announced. " Go ahead!" Seikei replied. Before Aurora could reply, something brushed her legs and she screamed in terror. When she realized what it was she said in relief, " Oh, it's just a toma." " What was it that you were going to tell me?" Seikei asked. " Oh! I forgot." Aurora answered. Why can't I remember this stupid thing?" Aurora thought. I just hope I didn't get brain washed or something. If I did I would be in deep trouble. Aurora thought. It was then that two more children came into the cell. Six more to go and they are dead meat.  
  
******************** Aurora's home*************************************  
  
" Two more children are kidnapped. The secret jail is near Edo. That's a very far place from here. It would take you two days to reach Edo. Start tomorrow and I will guide you." Said the D- tectors. " Oh, god! How are we going to get there in time? Three more children only and we're doomed." Junpei whined again. " Grrrr. Stop whining already, Junpei! We have serious work to do. And for your information it's ix more children." Takuya replied. " Junpei can't count! Junpei can't count!" Tomoki sang. Everyone laughed and joined in. Junpei was not happy, but he didn't show it.  
  
The six legendary warriors left as they wave to Mr. And Mrs. Amino. They were on their way to find the children and stop Kuribohmon and Renamon before it's too late. Can they make it?  
  
*************************** The Jail cell**********************************  
  
Meow, purred the toma. Aurora picked it up and gently strokes the toma's fur. " We're doomed for sure!" Aurora sighed. " Never say such a thing! There is always hope." Seikei assured. Meow the toma purred again.  
  
Kuribohmon suddenly came walking into the children's room. They were scared have to death. Even Seikei was a little scared and Aurora was huddling close to Seikei. The toma hissed at Kuribohmon. " Calm down, children! I'm not going to eat you." Kuribohmon started. " I'm just here to feed you." Kuribohmon continued. After he left, the children dug into the food. They had not eaten for two days.  
  
****************************** Sandiya Forest*****************************  
  
" I'm so tired!" Tomoki yawned. " Here, climb onto my back! I'll carry you!" Takuya suggested. " Hey! Let the kid walk! He's not a baby you know!" Kouji protested. " Hey! At least I care about people other than myself, Mr. Definition of the word selfish." Takuya yelled back. " That's the problem with you; you never think ahead! You'll probably get chased by Kuribohmon while you're carrying him! You'll be too slow to run away! That's for sure!" Kouji protested again. " I'll say it again!" I care." Takuya started. " It's okay, I can walk." Tomoki said. " Hey! Tomoki are you sure?" Takuya asked. " Uh- huh!" Tomoki answered  
  
They finally came to the end of the forest; there they say a titanium door near Edo. (That was where the shogun once lived and ruled.) " Execute, spirit evolution!" yelled the six- some. When they had all spirit evolved, their D- tectors told them the password to the inside cave. They followed the deep cave and found four children sitting there playing. They saw the six legendary warriors and they motioned the children to be silent. They tiptoed into the room and they silently carried the four children away from Edo. They brought the children back to Tokyo without Kuribohmon or Renamon knowing.  
  
The next morning they realized all four children had disappeared, but they didn't know how. " What happened? Where are they?" Renamon asked. " How should I know?" Kuribohmon replied. How did the legendary warriors save the children without any of the evil digimon knowing? Find out on the next digimon digital monsters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes! Finished another chapter! Maybe you wouldn't find out how they saved the kids on the next chapter, but maybe in other parts of the story. See you next time!  
  
Chapter 3: Where's Izumi  
  
This story is very upsetting. Their friend is gone. Maybe forever! Please review on this chapter and on the previous ones too. Please tell the truth, I don't want you to tell me it's good just to make me happy. If' it's boring, tell me! Okay? Thanks  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was after school. The six- some were supposed to meet at Kouji's house, but Izumi was nowhere in sight. Where in the world could Izumi be? What happened to her? Why isn't she here? She's always on time. What's keeping her? Kouji thought. " Izumi, where are you?" Kouji asked in a whisper  
  
************************ The Jail cell*************************************  
  
" What do you want from me, Kuribohmon?" a thirteen- year- old girl screamed. She doesn't seem to be scared at all. " Hey, chill out Izumi! I might be evil, but I won't kill you! No t yet anyway!" Kuribohmon answered. " Then, what do you want?" Izumi asked. " I just want you to go into the dungeon behind that door." Izumi said. What does he want? Oh well! It won't hurt to go in. Izumi thought. A minute later, Izumi was a whole new different person.  
  
************************* Kouji's home***********************************  
  
" Where is your little girlfriend, Kouji?" Takuya smirked. " I don't know." Kouji admitted. " Kouji, Kouichi your friends are here." Mrs. Minamoto yelled. Finally Kouji thought. They all ran down the stairs. They were about to greet Izumi when they realized that she had brought Kuribohmon and Renamon along with her. " You betrayed me. Friends don't betray each other." Izumi said in a voice that doesn't sound at all like hers. " What did you do to her?" Kouji asked. " Nothing! I just asked her to go into the dungeon!" Kuribohmon said calmly. " What did you do to my girlfriend?" Kouji yelled. Soon they were all into their beast form, including Izumi. They fight for a very long time, but none of their powers seemed to stop Izumi. Izumi is too strong. When Izumi was not back to her old self, the five- some made a plan. " Listen, we must team up our powers and hit it directly on Izumi." Takuya said. " No! That's not going to help. It's only going to kill her!" Kouji said. " Sorry, Kouji but we're doing what's good for her and for us." Takuya said. Closing his eyes, Kouji and the rest of the gang teamed their powers and aimed it on Izumi. Izumi fell to the ground and she was no longer in a digimon form. She was her old self again. However, she had her eyes closed. Kuribohmon and Renamon had left, but the gang ran up to Izumi. Kouji held her in his arms. By then, for the first time, Kouji was crying, not for his mother, not for Kouichi, but for Izumi. Kouichi went up to his twin brother and tried comforting him, but nothing he said can make his twin brother feel better about Izumi's sudden death. Is she really dead?  
  
Just as Kouji was about to put Izumi down on the floor, Izumi opened her eyes. " Kouji?" Izumi whispered. " Yes it's me." Kouji said joyfully. They hugged her a really long time. Then the whole gang made a group hug.  
  
They went over to Kouji's, with Izumi and Kouji holding hands all the way. They reached their destination and Kouji's mom took a group picture of the six- some. She took at least ten of them but half of the pictures have Izumi and Kouji kissing and hugging. When they looked at them, they all laughed. " Great snapshot, mom," Kouichi yelled to Mrs. Minamoto. It's good to have Izumi back. 


End file.
